New Girl Gallagher Academy
by lillianjonas07
Summary: A new year starts and a specal, yet strange girl joins the Gallagher family, and some weird things happen.
1. Chapter 1

*** ****Cammie's POV**

We were all in the Grand Hall when it all started, and another year was under way. Bex was late _again _, so I sat there with Liz on my right side, and an empty seat on the other_. _I was reading one of Macey's magazines, taking a quiz about boys hoping it will help me with my boy-talk cluelessness. Macey was with Anne, trying to fix her makeup. The room was filled with rumors, but one stuck out to me.

" I hear she isn't allowed in New Zealand." I heard Kim Lee say.

" I hear that she's related to Gillian herself." Courtney added. I looked up.

" Who's she?" I asked. Flipping a piece of my hair out of my face.

" There's a new girl coming. She's an 8th grader, but there's something different about her." Kim said. " I saw on TV. She was like being interviewed or something, and saw _something, _I can't really put my finger on it. Well, anyways, I asked Madame Dabney about her, and she acted all awkward and rushed me on." Liz raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, Yeah? What's her name?" Liz asked.

" Lillian Lamoure. They called her Lily." Courtney answered.

" O I heard of her!" Macey said. " She won a contest and met the Jonas Brothers last year. I read about her in a magazine." Then Bex walked it in and sat next to me.

" What did I miss?" She asked. Then my mom stepped up to the podium.

" Attention Ladies! As you probably heard, we are welcoming a special person to the Gallagher Academy. Please welcome Lillian Regan Lamoure!" She said and the doors opened and Lily walked down to the head of the room. " Lillian has recently took down on of the world's most wanted criminal and hasn't even taken any fighting class of any kind! Also she has a high IQ and hand-eye coordination!"

I looked at her. She didn't look like she was an 8th grader, she looked our age. She had wavy brunette hair and sparkly hazel eyes. She looked like a model walking down the runway. She smiled a kind smile at everyone. And yes, there was something special about her…


	2. Chapter 2

*** 2 months ago**

*** Lily's POV**

I was playing in my front yard, with my friend Sally. We were playing Purple Squid, a longer version of horse sense we both stink at basketball. As we were playing, a man walked by. I studied him out of the corner of my eye while Sally tried to get the ball of the roof. He looked like he was in his 30s, he had a big build and was tall. He was wearing mostly grey. Then Sally got the ball and took a shot at the hoop. She threw the ball and it bounced off the back board and hit the guys. We gasped together. He looked up with an ' o no u didn't!' look.

" I'm so sorry!" We said.

"Oh, your gonna get it!!!" He yelled and ran after us. We screamed and ran into the back yard. We got to the giant fence in the far side of my yard. We were cornered. Doomed.

He walked closer to us. And closer and closer and…

I saw my brothers slugger bat he left outside. I got an idea.

" Sally! Give me that bat!" I yelled at her. Confused, she quickly picked it up and tossed it to me. It happened so fast that the man didn't even ketch up yet. I hit on the side of the head, right on the skull.

He fell to the ground. But he wasn't out. He started to get up, but I acted quickly. I grabbed Sally and we leaped onto him. And pushed him down. We would get back up, and use our hips to hurt him again and again. Then when we thought he had enough, we started to run to get our cell phones up front to call 911. Then suddenly, the man grabbed me from behind. Sally didn't see and kept running and disappeared around the corner.

I did want I saw in Miss Congeniality. I jabbed my elbow into his side. Then I stabbed my heel into is foot as hard as I could. It loosened his grip a bit. I got lose and punched him in the nose. Then I punched the one weak spot that every man has. That let me go completely. I raced up front. Sally was on the phone with 911. I grabbed my sisters jump rope and my brothers nurf gun. He came up and I shoot him in the 'weak spot.' Then he feel to the ground in double pain. I grabbed his hands and tied then to gather. The cops showed up. They put the man in the car.

" Thank you, ma'am." They said and drove off. I didn't hear a word about it again for two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Lily's POV**

*** 2 weeks later.**

woke up early one morning to the door bell ringing. I ground and in my nightgown walked to the living room.

'Who comes at six o'clock in the morning?' I thought. ' Only farmers wake up in the morning this early during summer!' I opened the front door. A man in a black suit and sunglasses. Suddenly I wasn't tired any more. This is acuard im in a _nightgown_ in front of a man who looked like he's from the FBI. And he was.

" I'm from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I'm sorry for the hour but this is urgent. Is your mother home?" He told me, showing me his badge. I looked at it. It was real.

" Yes." I said and went to get her. I did and she went out to talk to him. In the mean time, I went in my brothers room. " WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?" I asked James, my 11 year old brother. He feel out of his bed, what made it even funnier is that he sleeps on top of the bunk bed.

" what are you talking about?" he asked.

" The FBI is here. WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**-**

**sorry bout the first version everyone. I wrote that at like 10 in the morning so I wrote gorgia instead of virginia. so i fixed it**

**-**

***lily's POV**

They called me in the room. The man came up to me.

" Lillian," he began. " After your successful pulverization of Randoff Ramirez, the Federal Bureau of Investigation has cross-examined you and would like to admit you to one of the best academies in all of the States." I just stared at him and tilted my head.

" Huh?" I said. He ground.

" After you beat up the wanted dude, we looked you up and want you to come to one of the best schools in the USA." He translated.

" Is it a boarding school?" I asked.

" Yes, an all-girls one." he told me.

" ok, I'm there." I said.

" What? But you haven't heard anything about it!" He was shocked.

" so?" I said rolling my eyes. " I get away from my siblings! And no dumb gangster boys to worry about!"

***6 weeks later**

" You going to virginia too?" The lady in the set next to me on the plane asked.

" Yeah. You ever been?" I asked her.

" Yeah. I live there. You?"

" No, but my cousin has, she said its warm." The lady laughed.

" Not it the winter! It gats down to the low 40s in winter!" She told me. I shrugged.

" We pray for days like those in winter where in I'm from." She was shocked.

" Where are you from?" She asked.

" Massachusetts." I said. The lady was shocked.

" It sounds like another world then." she told me.

" you guessed it." I said, and looked out side, it the world I was about to enter.


	5. Chapter 5

When the plane landed, there was a limo waiting for me right there. It was my first time in a limo, so it was really cool. (With the occasional reminder that the cool things will break if I don't stop playing with all the buttons.)

We soon stopped in front of a strange place that didn't look at the school at all. They took me inside, and for hours they explained everything to me. They said it was a school for spies, which I couldn't tell anyone about, even my closest friends. They took my phone, camera, and all my other 'unnecessary items.' I was completely fine with it. My county has its reasons. Then they brought my to the school. I was surrounded by other limos, entering through the thick stone wall, covered by leaves, and then a bigger castle like school lay inside. I was escorted to the headmistress's office. Its weird saying headmistress, I always had a printable.

She explained the curricular. How hard I'm going to work and all that mambo-jumbo. I was ready. I hope.

"And we got a call from…" She looked at her paper. "A Miss Kotell?" I jumped in my seat. _Oh crap. _Miss Kotell is the super stick Vice-printable at my old school. "She said she heard that our curricular here was very different from what the needs are for Massachusetts students. So she suggested that one week a month, you go back to Mass and learns what you have missed." _Oh, greeeeaaaaaaaat. _

Soon after she left for the first supper of the year. And I waited behind the large, dark brown doors. Then I heard my name and was told to go into the room. I opened the giant doors and did what I saw on the Tyra Show, the runway walk, to get the best first impression. I smiled at everyone so people wouldn't see me as a snob.

"Lillian has recently took down on of the world's most wanted criminal and hasn't even taken any fighting class of any kind! Also she has a high IQ and hand-eye coordination!" The headmistress said as I walked. When I got to her I looked over the crowd. I saw the amazingly beautiful girl I passed earlier, and then the girl next to her that I'd see there earlier.

I later sat at the 8th grade table, and was showered with questions. Then after the supper, I was taken to the headmistress's office by the beautiful girl, Bex, her friend, Liz, and the girl I didn't see earlier, Cammie.


End file.
